It is well known that hot gas past a plain tube with water inside gives a certain amount of heat transfer.
By putting fins on the tube the surface area is increased and thereby the heat transfer is increased.
By putting baffles on top of the fins, the gas velocity is slowed, and the contact time is increased thereby giving even more heat transfer.
There has been a need to increase the heat transfer even further than was heretofore possible.